Moving On
by Acionna
Summary: 3 years ago, Mikan died doing a mission. Or so everyone thought. But now she's back, in a disguise. NxM
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Gone.

She was gone.

All it took was a flick of the wrist, and she was gone in less than a second. Gone into oblivion. Everyone else seemed to have gotten over it. They've moved on, leaving only him behind, still in denial, refusing to believe that his light, the one thing that kept him here, in the Academy, was gone. Quite ironic, really, as the whole reason he was gone was because of this stupid Academy, and their stupid missions. She was gone because of a stupid Alice, causing her to die.

What had he done to deserve this? He hadn't tried to run away for well over 3 years now, ever since Mikan had come to this manipulative school. It just wasn't fair, but then again, when have the fates ever been so kind as to pity him, and let him off the hook for once. It wasn't fair that he had to be the only one to suffer, while everyone had already forgotten how she had changed them all.

_Don't say that. She changed even you for the better. She wouldn't want you to regret meeting her… You should just be glad that you've met someone like her, and that she actually gave a damn about what would happen to you. Shame on you, Natsume!_

But still, he had to take his anger out on something, so he took it out on the academy, who controlled the students like puppets. He had tried to keep her out of the Elementary School Principal's evil, manipulative clutches, but, being Mikan, she insisted that she could take care of herself. But of course, she couldn't. And she died because _he_ couldn't protect her.

He was mad at her, for leaving him behind. Leaving him nothing but the bittersweet memories that oh, how he wished to forget. But of course he could never forget.

Her big, curiosity-filled hazel eyes.

The way her mere presence in the room could put a smile on everyone's face (Natsume was smiling mentally)

That annoying smile she always had on her face.

The way her face would get flushed when he saw her panties, and how she would chase him around calling him a pervert.

Her dirty-blonde hair that had an overwhelming citrus fragrance that wafted towards him whenever she was annoyingly close to him.

He loved her.

He _still_ loves her.

_But she's gone._

_It's time you moved on. _

* * *

Waaaa…. =(( Writing this was so sad… I hope you liked it though. I know, I know, it's really short, even for a one-shot, but, you've got to admit, it _was_ pretty good, by my standards!


	2. Returns and Disguises

A/N: I know this is really short... I rushed to get it out as fast as possible because I haven't updated in a really long time. I apologize! Luckily, I have almost all of the chapters written. On paper. And being the lazy fan girl that I am, I will take forever to type it up. So be warned. =)

Disclaimer: You guys all know this by now. I don't own Gakuen Alice. Or Hello Kitty© alarm clocks. Well, I do own one, but that's beside the point.

—

I woke up late in the night, or early in the morning, moonlight pooling across the room. I wasn't entirely sure what time it was, as the sun still wasn't out yet. I was guessing that it would be around three, maybe four o' clock. I turned my head towards the left, to my digital Hello Kitty© alarm clock on the intricately designed mahogany nightstand, and saw the digits flashing on the screen in neon red: 3:52. It was too late to fall asleep again. I never was the type of person to fall asleep easily, so I got up out of my special star bed, and went to my closet, to find a note attached to the handle. The note was written in a fancy Edwardian script in black ink.

_You will need to put on a disguise for school. Don't ask me why, just do it._

_~Persona_

This note annoyed me to no end.

Firstly, because I didn't want to go to school.

I know that that made me sound like a bratty kid, but school was, well, school, and I wanted to stay and do missions. Not because I _want_ to die, but because I needed an excuse, and this was the most plausible one I could give without anyone getting suspicious. They all knew that I was eager to kill...

Secondly, because I thought that when I finally did start school, I could go without the disguise.

I mean, come on, I haven't seen them for 3 years, and they expect me to go to school with a disguise? This pissed me off majorly, because I thought I could finally tell them what had happened to me in the past three years, when I died...

Thirdly, because he didn't even have the nerve to say it to my face!

In the three years of my death, we had become close friends, kind of like siblings, and I felt like sulking, because had he said it to my face, I would have had a great chance to do target practice on a moving object, i.e. Persona.

_Just deal with it. You'll get a chance to explain one day._

I was still mad, of course, but I knew the inner me had a point. That didn't mean that I didn't want to beat the inner me up, but I just settled for distracting myself with the task of creating a disguise.

One hour later, at exactly five o clock, I had the perfect disguise.

It was simple, really. All I needed was hair dye and contact lenses. I dyed my hair onyx black, and then streaked it in a deep aquamarine color. My contact lenses were black, with specks of blue and green. I had three control devices, all matching. My neck was adorned with an aquamarine gemstone on a simple silver chain, my ears had silver hoops, engraved with jewels, and my wrist had a simple silver bracelet.

As a finishing touch, I pinned a crystal brooch on the blazer of the high school uniform, just to look classy. Even in a disguise, I have to look my best. After all, this is my 2nd first impression, and I wouldn't want to be caught as Mikan Sakura.

Speaking of me, I would need a name. I racked my brain for a name, but couldn't think of one. Oh well. I could think of one when the time comes.

Before leaving for school, I glanced in the mirror to see the final results. Truth be told, I was impressed. So impressed that I had to go into several random positions just to make sure that I wasn't staring at someone else.

I headed out the front door of the dorm, and looked at the familiar surroundings.

_It's good to be back._

—

So... How was it? Review? Please? With cherries and a Mikan and Natsume figurine on top?

C.S


	3. Questioning and Invasions

Super short chapter. Really super short. I mean it.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Tachibana Higuchi?

—

It wasn't often that there was a new student, since Alices were really rare, and almost all the alices were discovered at a young age. So when Narumi arrived in class and announced the arrival of a new student, no one knew how to react. Some decided on pestering him with questions, while others stared curiously at the door, hoping to catch a glance at the new student. They didn't know what to expect. Who it was, where they came from, what they're Alice was. Questions were pouring out of their mouths about as fast as the speed of light.

The three exceptions to this were Natsume Hyuuga, Luca Nogi, and Hotaru Imai. They too, were mentally questioning the new student, but they did not show it, as expected of them.

Natsume was lounging in the back, feet on the desk, manga covering his face, and completely oblivious to all the ruckus the class was causing. Or so it appeared. He was, in reality, trying to sense the presence of the new student. He could, however, only sense the familiar auras of his classmates, and a too giddy teacher.

Luca was sitting calmly, petting his rabbit, Usagi, like he did every day. But to those who know him well, they would realize that his posture was too stiff, his eyes were narrowed, and that he was petting Usagi rather harshly.

Hotaru was working on her new invention, an idiot proof shield, but she was just grieving, as mentioning the new student reminded her too much of a friend that would never again return. She was mentally shooting whoever the new student was with her baka gun, for bringing back the tears that threatened to spill.

Before they could however, Naru interrupted. "I'll let her answer your questions herself, before you trample me! Come on in Miyu Airi!"

"Come on in, Miyu Airi!"

I sauntered in, my head held high, as if daring anyone to question my presence, my face just beaming with confidence. I suppose years of training do that to even the most modest and shy among us.

I saw that most of the guys had hearts in their eyes and were drooling. I mentally cursed myself for causing the creation of a new fanclub and not making this disguise more hideous. I rolled my eyes at them, then sent them a glare. That calmed them down fairly, but did not stop them from planning the new fanclub. I'm going to have to direct pheromones towards someone else, hopefully getting rid of the fanclub.

"Hello, my name is Miyu Airi." I stated calmly, observing everyone. I noticed the small changes. Koko seemed to smile less, Sumire seemed more irritable, Hotaru was colder, Luca became distant again, and Natsume seemed like more of a masochist, indulging in the pain of his alice, never once bothering to look up from his manga.

Questions bombarded me the second I finished speaking, and I answered just as quickly, never once taking a breath.

"What's your alice?"

"Water manipulation"

"What's your star ranking?"

"Special Star"

"What's your alice type?"

"Dangerous class, 4th type"

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Narumi sneaking out of the classroom, obviously to go stalk Misaki-Sensei. At moments like this, I question the little sanity he has left.

The questioning continued for a few more minutes until they got tired of getting sarcastic answers for the more personal questions. What? I wasn't going to tell them anything personal! Do I go around asking them stuff? I think not! Well, okay, maybe I have a few times, but that doesn't count!

I scanned the classroom once again, noticing that almost all of them had alice control devices. That was a good thing, as I could now use my nullification without anyone noticing. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that people like Koko wouldn't be able to read my mind and get suspicious, or not read my mind and get suspicious. I guessed that Persona had ordered them to wear them a while before, as he had expected as much from Koko. I reminded myself to thank him for this.

The bell rang before long, and I dashed off to the lunch room, hungry for some ramen.

_Mikan, emergency, come ASAP to my office._

I could tell it was Persona even before he spoke. Only he could manage to have that deadly prescense without seeming gay. I mean, him and Natsume both could manage that, but _Natsume'_s never had a girlfriend, thus reinforcing the idea that he's gay.

I ran immediately to his office, completely forgetting that I had an alice, only to be met by a pissed Persona.

"The AAO is planning an invasion. One of our sources have confirmed this. They have been planning this for a few weeks now. Be prepared for an invasion."

—

Blechhhhhh... Such a short chapter. I know. You people hate me. But hey, at least you didn't have to wait three months like last time! Faster updates, even shorter chapters. Deal with it. I'm a very lazy person, and once I start the chapter, I will want to have it finished by the end of the day, just to get it over with. Don't get me wrong. I love Gakuen alice, and I love writing. I just have trouble staying focused on the task at hand, so I try to finish everything right away, before I lose focus and the 3 months turn into 3 years.

C.S


	4. Strategizing and Kindness

**A/N: Heyyyyyy! A fast update! 10 days! That's a new record for me, y'know? And I bet you're all wondering what happened to Mikan, aren't you? Well, too bad. I'm not going to explain until a while later. :) This is probably one of the longest chapters I have evewr written, so you can probably guess what a crappy author I am. :) I just have trouble focusing... :( Reviews would help! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, no matter how much pixie dust I have. :(**

"... You're kidding me, aren't you."

"I'm afraid not, Mikan. They plan on going straight for you, try to get you to cooperate with them, and if that doesn't work, kill you and head towards the other members of the Dangerous Ability classes and repeat."

"This is not good. We have to prepare, train everyone, send them on missions to collect information, do whatever we can to - "

"There's not possibly enough time. They're attacking in a mere amount of weeks, and it will take months and months to prepare all the students."

I uttered several profanities and thought the whole thing through, before turning to Persona again.

"But most of the students are already well trained. I mean, why put them through more training when we can strike first - "

He sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Like I said, there's not enough time. Most of the students are still rusty after you took over all their missions in those two years. They probably wouldn't even be able to land a single punch on even the weakest AAO agents!"

I glared at him, tsk tsk tsking him. "Don't underestimate us, Serio-Kun. Do you really think that we would forget after all that grueling, bone breaking, exausting training? Sure, they might be a bit rusty, but they pick up quickly if there's a motive, like protecting their friends here. I mean, they may not have been very... willing to do those missions after you threatened them, but if you really do give them an option, explain the situation to them, and actually be _nice_ to them for a change, there's a big chance that they will cooperate with us. There's a 65% success rate, which isn't much, but it's better than nothing, and a hell of a lot better than the negative percentiles."

"You're sure about this? And are you willing to stay in the disguise the whole time?"

Oh, that's right, I still have to punch him in the family jewels for making me come back in a disgui -

"Don't even think about it," He said, his palms facing me in a futile attempt to defend himself.

"But why do I have to stay in the disguise anyways? I mean, what do I have to be worried about?"

He sighed - for the 5th time this day, if I was counting precisely - and turned towards me. "Everyone thinks you're dead, and if you came back, that would cause a huge uproar, and the whole school would be in turmoil, and that would be the perfect chance for the AAO to attack. Think about it."

"So you suspected it all along? Ever since you heard the rumor that they were? Which I assume, would be this morning, when you sent the note?"

"Yes, we were expecting the invasion, just not this soon. I thought that it would take a while more for them to even think about invading, at least wait until the principals had passed away, when we would least expect it, or when we are at our weakest, but I guess I was wrong."

"So we hold an emergency DA class meeting later today, - "

He cut me off and completed my sentance before I knew it. "Warn everyone, and pray that they aren't as crappy as they were back when they were beginners." He smirked at me. I grimaced at him for interrupting me.

"So we try to get this over with as soon as possible. Like removing a band-aid - "

"Fast and painless, or so we hope."

"Damn you Rei."

The PA system crackled and feedback rang loud and clear into the ears of some very annoyed students. Someone cleared their throats - a man, judging by the pitch - and he started speaking. "Would all students of the DA please report to room 573 immediately? Teachers, please excuse them from classes for the rest of the day."

It was a relief to most, as Narumi was interrupted from his very long and very annoying storytelling - he was reading his modified version of Cinderella, with 20x more frills, and 30% more fairy dust - but to those that knew, it was dangerous. Something life threatening. Something that would make a grown man cry and run home to his mother. It was something Persona-related, that was for sure, and that was definately scarier than anything else.

The students of the DA were running around in room 537 as they tried to remember how to activate the secret entrance. Suddenly, the new student, Miyu-Chan, shoved everyone out of the way, encasing their faces in water if they refused to budge. She muttered something that sounded vaguely similar to "Damn newbs..." and then proceeded to vault from a desk into the air, tapping a tile on the ceiling before doing a somersault and landing on the floor.

Nothing happened for a while, and some of the cockier students were prepared to tease her about being new and probably just guessing anyways, but then the wall slid apart, leaving a small crack barely enough to fit a dog in. Miyu then proceeded to stick her hand in the crack, entering the 7-digit password on a number pad hidden from view. The chalkboard from the opposite wall then started to distort and a warphole similar to that of the high school division opened. How the other students could have forgotten such a transcendental entrance was beyond Miyu.

One by one, they started filing into the warphole, Miyu entering last, after she made sure that the entrances were sealed. They were met by a less-than-glad Persona, who looked like he wanted to punch something.

_I can't belive you're making me do this! You're going to make me look like a wuss... _He told Miyu telepathically.

**Just suck it up and deal with it. God, maybe you're right. You really are a wuss.**

_How rude._

**Your point? Just go already! Before I beat you to it.**

_Why, be my guest._

**...**

_You just rolled your eyes, didn't you?_

**...No...**

_I can tell that you did._

**...Stop avoiding the topic. Go tell them already!**

_Fineeeeee..._ He said, exasperated and sounding completely like an angsty teen.

"Now, the reason I have called you all here is because the AAO are planning an invasion a few weeks from now. They plan on trying to convince some of you to join them, and kill you if you don't go with them. I know that you haven't been on missions for two years now, so my Trainer in... training will be helping you to get into shape. Unlike the rest of your missions, this time I am giving you an option. You can join us and help defend the academy and protect your friends, or you can leave right now, and have the AAO manage to get you to join and you yourself will be a threat to your friends. I'm not going to threaten you to join, but I would advise you so. If you do not wish to participate, then you may leave now."

No one moved an inch, as they were all willing to participate, either to defend their friends, because they were persuaded by the fact that Persona was actually being... nice for a change, or because they were itching to get back on the saddle and kick some AAO ass.

**See, I told you so! You just have to be nice!**

_..._

**?**

_I'm not talking to you... You made me wimpy..._

**You are such a child.**

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter! I managed to make it exactly 1400 words this time, which is definately a big improvement if you have read any of my other stories, where the chapters are less than 500 sometimes. :) Review Please?**

_**C.S.**_


End file.
